


Lawlu week day 1

by Babak



Series: Lawlu week 2019 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Trafalgar D. Water Law-centric, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Заливаю свои тексты, которые писала на неделю ЛоЛуффи 2019.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Lawlu week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762333
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Lawlu week day 1

**Author's Note:**

> День 1 — Plans made and ruined  
> Изначально заливала в группу: https://vk.com/writeslash  
> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii

Ло с самого начала знал, что заранее спланировать, что будет делать Луффи, невозможно. Он мог предполагать, со временем привык, что Монки делает самую глупую вещь из вообще возможных, но даже так никогда не оказывался прав.

Так было с самого начала — на Сабаоди никто не мог предположить, что какой-то пацан решится ударить одного из Небесных Драконов. Мировую Знать охранял Дозор и ещё множество организаций, работающих на правительство. Один только адмирал совсем недалеко чего стоил. Трафальгар, презирающих их всю свою жизнь, не мог не проникнуться как минимум уважением к Соломенной Шляпе.

Пусть молод и глуп, зато до ужаса храбрый и искренний, и, как узнал хирург позже, Луффи прекрасно понимал, что его действия лишь добавляет ему и команде проблем. Но был бы он собой, если бы не ударил того, кто думает, что ему принадлежит весь мир? Того, кто считал его друзей рабами?

Хирург Смерти, ненавидящий Небесных Драконов и Мировое Правительство до глубины души, не мог не оценить такой поступок. Пусть это решение было невероятно глупым, потом он всё же рискнул, заранее поставил на Луффи, и спас его жизнь при Маринфорде.

Эта ставка более чем окупила себя спустя два года, когда Монки без раздумий согласился на пиратский альянс. И даже когда Ло сказал, что расторгает его, всё равно пошёл против Дофламинго и, в общем-то, совершил то, о чём Трафальгар никогда бы не посмел и просить. Он был готов умереть на том острове, он никогда не ожидал, что выйдет оттуда живым. Оставил команду на Зои, не желая рисковать их жизнями, и отправился на верное самоубийство. Чтобы Луффи вытащил его из рук смерти в розовом пальто с перьями, и не просил совершенно ничего взамен.

Ло планировал умереть, планировал положить свою жизнь на алтарь мести, и пусть план по свержению Кайдо существовал, он никогда не надеялся его исполнить.

Луффи Соломенная Шляпа рушил все планы, и впервые Ло не был огорчён. Пусть он не был уверен, что делать, когда неожиданно получил жизнь, когда отомстил убийце Коразона, но в глубине души был рад.

— Только глупец планирует собственный проигрыш, Хирург-сан, — мягко смеётся Нико Робин, когда они сидят вместе в библиотеке. Ей не нужно ничего говорить чтобы он знал, что именно так она и поступала раньше. А потом появился Луффи, и захотелось жить. Есть пока не заболит жить, спать пока не надоест, жить по полной.

Влюбляться в Монки тоже не было частью плана, но после того как Усопп тихо пошутил, что альянс превращается в брак — Ло как-то резко понял, что тот прав.

И ничего не имел против.


End file.
